TAR-21
The IMI Tavor TAR-21 is a weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is an Israeli bullpup assault rifle chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition with a selective fire system. The name "T.A.R. 21" stands for "Tavor Assault Rifle - 21st Century". IMI had made this weapon to have the same overall power of an M16, but in a smaller and more innovative design. It is the standard issued weapon of the Givati Brigade (since August 2006) and Golani Brigade (since August 2008), with the Nahal Brigade receiving it in 2010. The TAR 21 was selected as the future assault rifle of the Israeli Defense Forces, and within the next few years it will become the standard Israeli infantry weapon. Campaign Mode In the campaign it is used heavily by the Russian military in the United States. This is inaccurate, however, considering that Russian Military uses exclusively Kalashnikov series of rifles (e.g: AK-M/74, AKS-74u, SVD Dragunov, PK GPMG, RPK SAW, etc) or, in the case of the Spetsnaz, the OTs-14 Groza which is also a bullpup weapon. However, it can also be considered that Russian military factories are demolished in the civil war in Call of Duty 4, thus forcing the Russian Military to purchase any arms they can get. The weapon is currently manufactured in Georgia and Ukraine, so it is plausible that the Ultranationalists took over their factories or stockpiles. On the other hand, the developers likely thought that it would be preferable to every Russian using an AK-47 or having to make many similar Kalashnikov-type weapons. On Campaign, this weapon is always seen with some types of attached sight. Multiplayer This weapon is unlocked at Level 20. The TAR-21 carries 30-round magazines, deals 30-40 damage per shot and fires at 750 RPM, making it the highest damage-output assault rifle, and one of the highest damage-output weapons in the game. The weapon also possesses moderate and sharp recoil, making it difficult to use in that hands of an inexperienced player at long ranges without short, controlled bursts of fire. The TAR-21 also possesses a unique tinted Red Dot Sight called the MARS Sight, which offers a slightly smaller, circular viewing space versus standard Red Dot attachments on other weapons. One of the advantages of this sight is that when using Bling with a Heartbeat Sensor, the Sensor is still visible while aiming down the sights. But many players dislike the MARS sight due to it's smaller size than a normal RDS, and the fact that it reflects the ingame light, some times making it difficult to aim through. Most players despise the TAR-21 due to its recoil and the fact that the SCAR-H does the same amount of damage with less recoil, albeit with a lower fire rate, as well as a smaller 20 round magazine. However, the TAR-21 is an underrated gun by some players, mainly new and inexperienced ones. Skilled players recognize this, and utilize many of the gun's strong points, including the high bullet penetration damage, even with a Silencer attached, the high damage, and the fast rate of fire. With this in mind, it makes the TAR-21 a good close to mid-range weapon. Also, some players fire in bursts at long range to compensate for the gun's accuracy, making it usable at long range as well, to some extent. But more inexperienced players will drop the TAR-21 for a weapon that is more user friendly. Weapon Attachments *M203 *Shotgun *MARS Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines : Gallery File:TAR-21sights.png|TAR-21's Ironsights File:Mars Sight.jpg|MARS Sight Trivia *There are no iron sights on the weapon when viewed from 3rd Person. *When aimed downed the sights using a red dot sight, the Heartbeat Sensor is still easily visible making it an excellent attachment on this weapon. The only other known weapons to have this quality is the AA-12 with a Heartbeat Sensor which can only be found in Special Ops, the L86 LSW, RPD and the FAL. *The in-game model for a grenade launcher mounted TAR-21 is incorrect; the M203 is merely clamped on the forearm rail, while the actual M203 mount uses a different forearm mount entirely, as well as a lengthened barrel for the forward mount to clamp on, as the TAR-21s forearm is too short to fully accept the M203. *The TAR-21, like a few other weapons in the game, has its own unique attached sight to use. Other guns include the L86 LSW w/SUSAT scope and the F2000. *In Campaign mode, a TAR-21 with a normal Red Dot Sight can be found as well as one with a MARS sight. *The empty reload animation differs slightly with the Heartbeat Sensor attachment. *When you apply camo to the TAR-21 it does not apply to the MARS sight. *You can see the words "Intensity Fire" printed on the back part of the iron sights when aiming down them. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Israeli Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer